True
by Jaaku no Sakka
Summary: Yaoi, don't like? Don't read. Kai x Rei. Future, AU, and OOC. Has been picked up again! Will be rewritten and totally redone. UPDATED


Hello! This is I, Dual-kun returning to you with some quite interesting news! I will be completely re-writing this fanfiction! Is that not the most wonderful thing you have heard today? xDD Yes, I have very much neglected my duties as a good authoress, and apologize in the most sincere way possible. Now, the reason I am totally just absolutely just erasing all that has all ready been done is because I don't know where the **hell** I was going with this thing. I have lost myself in my own _twisted _plot and have had to drop this and move on to different things. In my absence, I have stumbled across a many more interests in writing and have taken them up. Fanfiction being amongst them, but it had been preferably of the Harry Potter style (and still is, you can check out my Harry Potter stories (slash of course) on my other name Orliegh). Now, I am returning to pick up the old dusty and very confusing fanfiction where I so haphazardly dropped it.

This truly shows my love for you all. I was going to leave this behind me as one of my failed attempts, but now am so (almost grudgingly) picking up that old Beyblade KaixRei writing pen that'd I'd left behind so long ago.

**Warnings**: Will have mentions of **sex** (**none now**), contain _boy_ **with** _boy _love, language not suited for people under the age of sixteen, and quite a lot of confusion with androids. Also, look out for a very odd alternate universe and some unfortunate out of character action. If you don't like any of this, I advise clicking the 'back' button on your browser and returning to what ever backwater planet you came from! Do not be offended or angry by my twisted and quite messed up sense of humor, because believe me it will be coming up **a lot**.

**Disclaimer**: Much to my woes, I own not one quarter of the grand creation that is Beyblade. Neither do I own any characters used in this story. I am merely taking it, throwing it in a wacky futuristic universe and having my nasty way with it.

**Summary**: Kai Hiwitari is a famous scientist, known for his absolute genius and loathed for his young age. In an attempt to show the world that he is not limited by his young age, he creates a new type of android. Using the brain from his lab cat, he invents the android giving it emotions, life, and even a home—his own.

Wow! I even changed the summary! I am on the ball am I not? Then, I am also changing the title. In all truth, the title has **NOTHING** to do with the story. And you know it as well as I do, it has **nothing** to do with it at all. So now I rename it: **True**. Why you may ask? Well, find out later on, when I myself figure it out. Just kidding! I know why, but that is for me to know, and you to find out!

Enough of my endless babble! On to the newly cleaned off and polished story, **True**!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**True  
****Prologue**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kai Hiwitari sat in his comfortable black leather chair in his large very expensive office behind a massive chestnut desk. Small reading glasses sat on his nose as he read the statistics on the clipboard in his hand, dark crimson eyes glancing over the white sheets over paper. Removing the pencil that sat behind his ear with his free hand he began to scribble down possible flaws and problems as his young assistant walked in.

"Sir," she said grabbing his attention right away, for he had instructed no interruptions while he was in his office. "I am sorry for the intrusion—"

"Get on with it," he growled, interrupting her, very irritated at the young blonde woman.

She bowed in apology before continuing. "There seems to be some activity in the android project, Sir," she said looking at her own clipboard. "He is showing signs of consciousness, and they are becoming very repetitive."

He looked at her surprised by this bit of information. "He is?" he asked, receiving a curt nod from the woman. "Have you seen it with you own eyes?"

"Yes, I have."

"Hmm," he said getting up, already going over possible reasons for this. "This is very strange, he was not supposed to show signs of consciousness for another month…"

"Yes," she said nodding her head again and looking at her papers. "It seems to be that the android has his own agenda. Tala would also like to have a word with you in the testing room."

Kai's eyes immediately narrowed. "You can tell that bastard that he can wait," he said angry with the woman once again, remembering her barging in and now even mentioning Tala's name in his presence. "I'm off to check on that droid and see exactly what is going on."

She nodded as if she had figured as much, before bowing again and leaving through the door she had came. Kai looked around his office on last time before sighing and grabbing his white lab coat and heading out the door himself.

As he stood in the elevator, he slowly went over reasons of how and why the android had been showing sudden signs of life. '_It does not make any sense'_, he thought very confused with this now. '_The fact that the droid is showing such activity will defiantly throw the project off. No, I cannot prove those bastards right. It will work._'

The elevator made a dinging noise pulling him out of his reservoir and alerting him he had reached the correct floor. The smooth steel doors slid open, and he stepped on to the plain white tile of the mechanics lab. He looked around, scientists busied themselves with their own projects, calculating statistics on computers or rewriting entire programs for their projects. He wrinkled his nose at the loud noise of their constant chatting that greeted him, disgusted that he even had to be in same room as them.

He walked to the very back of the lab. Large steel doors were in front of him again, as he leant over slightly to punch in the correct pass code in the keypad beside the large doors to open them. They slid open slowly, retracting into the walls that held them there.

Kai stepped in looking up as the computer greeted in a monotone voice. He grimaced remembering he was going to have to get that removed. Ignoring the slight hiss, the doors made as they slid back in place Kai looked about the lab.

It was crowded with medical and mechanical equipment. Large screens lined the far wall, all holding charts, graphs, and computer made graphics of the androids body and other functions. He walked up to them and pulled out a keyboard. He looked up as the charts showing life activity appeared on all the screens.

They had skyrocketed from the last time Kai had looked at them. He blinked in surprise; mind again going over all the possible reasons this could be happening. "There's no way," he mumbled typing in the access code for the scientists' logs.

The logs all said the same thing: '_New activity in the androids' conscious is unpredicted and is currently under study.'_ Like that was going to help Kai any. Sighing he put back the original things the screens had had on them before and headed to the small sealed glass door to his left.

He looked at it and sighed, going over his own appearance approvingly. He knew that the said droid lay beyond this thin glass door. It was a two way mirror door, that way if any one broke in they just thought that the scientists' were very vain. He pushed his thumb to the print scanner lock beside the door and watched it slide open almost fearing what as on the other side.

He had never been more shocked in his life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: There you have it! The new and improved 'Take it and RUN' now called 'True'! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! A lovely cliffhanger to announce my arrival, eh? Anyway, I must be off to torture other poor souls! Bye my lovely readers!


End file.
